Missing
by Batsy8792
Summary: After Code. Does contain spoilers. What adventure comes next for the Virals and what will they do when their fearless leader becomes vulnerable. i know it's rated t but it's just because I don't want to rate it improperly.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Virals, I really wish I do but unfortunately that is not the case.

Also, I accept constructive criticism as I would like to improve my writing so let me know please. Sorry for any grammatical errors in advance. Also help moving the story line along would be helpful as I tend to lose focus easily.

**WARNING:** spoilers!

_Bunker 7:28pm Monday_

I sat down in the bunker as I let coop roam around the beach. I walked in and collapsed on the couch we bought with the money from Anne Bonny. We had really revamped the place but I have the feeling you might be a bit confused so I'll start from the beginning.

My name is Tory Brennan.

A couple years ago my mother died and I moved in with my dad. It was very... different. I had never met him before and until my mother died he didn't even know I existed. You see he's a Veterinary expert at LIRI. So, because of his job we live on Morris Island; an island off the coast of Charlton, which is pretty much deserted except for the workers and families of LIRI. Re-adjusting to my new life was hard enough but to top it all off me and my friends; Ben Blue, Hiram Stolowitski, and Shelton Devers, are the schools charity cases. To sum it up I have no friends except for my pack, with the exception of Jason.

Since the island is a vast expanse of land occupied by, well, no one there's a lot you can find. We once found an old military bunker as a result of a rogue Frisbee toss. While walking around on Loggerhead Island; home of LIRI, we found some old dog tags. These led us to a mystery, which led us to an infected dog, which made us sick as dogs. We then adopted canine abilities and became a wolf pack. Bonded together forever, flaring when we are under large amounts of stress that allows us to reach our canine abilities and abolish anyone who messes with us. With our unique abilities we solved the murder of Katherine Heaton. Then when LIRI was almost shut down we found a treasure chest from an old Charleston pirate named Anne Bonny. She pretty much made us rich and helped us keep our pack intact. All was good until Hi took up the stupid hobby of geocaching. This nearly got us killed by a murderous psychopath. He called himself the Game master. How creepy is that? But that's not the worst of it.

He had help.

And his help wasn't from just anyone. His help came from Ben Blue.

Ben Blue. The man; well boy, who I am afraid to admit my true feelings to.

I mean he admitted his to me so why am I such a wimp. I've avoided him all summer which wasn't hard considering he had spent most of the summer at his moms' house. I haven't even seen him today which was the first day of school. I have a new record though. Not one insult from the Tripod today! Although I could feel the glares coming from behind their glasses as I walked down the hallway. At least I think they were the only ones glaring at me. Sometimes I think that I think too much.

"Coop!" I called out hoping my wolf pup would come to keep me company. It was a chilly night for September and I wish I remembered to bring my sweater when I left to take Coop for a walk. I guess it's because I haven't been out on my own for so long. After the whole geocaching and almost being murdered by a psychopath accident, Kit has kept me on a pretty tight leash. So, when Whitney said I could take Coop for a walk on my own, it took all I had not to fly out the door. Even though I was just shy of flying.

Where is he?

Then all of a sudden I heard hushed voices coming from outside.

Who is it? BTW I wanted to know what you think should happen to Ben. Should he go back to Bolton prep, be waiting for re-admission, or go to another school in Charlton. Please let me know because I have ideas for each scenario but I don't know which one I should do.


	2. Tuesdays

Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews. And I think I was leaning towards what I'm going to do with Ben anyways. I'll try to update every week. So here it goes; chapter 2!

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Virals.

* * *

_Bunker 7:46 pm Monday _

Shelton and Hi walk into the bunker arguing. As always.

Once they spot me the stop though. They know better than to argue while I'm around.

"Where's Coop?" I ask nonchalantly.

"He's right here" said a cold voice. You could tell he was brooding just by his tone. I looked up and saw the forever brooding Ben Blue with Coop at his heels.

We had all just sort of stared at him. Shelton had talked to him a bit over the summer but ever since the hearing he had avoided Hi and I. He looked a bit older and you could see the exhaustion in his eyes.

"Sup my man!" Hi exclaimed, as he walked over to Ben and gave him the famous 'Man-Hug'. You could see a small smirk form across Bens' face as Hi proceeded to attempt a long and complicated handshake. Then Shelton walked up and proceeded to do the same.

I felt awkward.

I mean Ben hadn't talked to me all summer and now that he's at a different school I never see him. I can't hug him. I'm not good at handshakes. And I can't just seem to find a smile. What made it even worse was the fact that he was just staring at me. I know he's a man of few words but the staring is worse than talking.

Ben started to talk but I cut him off saying "I should get going."

And just like that I was gone walking back to the townhouses with Coop trailing not too far behind. It was almost 8 and I had to get up early for school tomorrow. School. Bolton Prep has never been fun but it's somehow worse without Ben there. And that's not the worst of it. I feel like our pack is drifting apart ever since, well... you know. I do feel bad for Ben though. The trial was hard on him and the sentencing felt like it went on for hours.

_Mr. Ben Blue you are now banned from the Bolton Preparatory Academy. You are not allowed on the premises for the time being. You are not allowed to leave Morris Island or Mount Pleasant with the exception of school and healthcare. You will be monitored for the next month by an ankle bracelet. Any fights will result in prison for the duration of time that is suitable. Any contact with strangers is prohibited and your internet is to only be used for academic purposes. You will also be under house arrest for the next week on Mount Pleasant under the custody of Ms. Myra Blue. If there are any further objections please take it up with the district councilman and accommodations will be made and deemed fit by the city mayor._

It was a long list, but I think the worst of it was when he had to stay with his mom for a week. I know Tom wasn't happy about that but apparently Myra was deemed the more responsible parent.

I called bullshit on that.

I finally arrived home to see Kit reading some files at the kitchen table. I decided to call it a night. After making sure I had everything ready for tomorrow I passed out.

* * *

Tuesday.

I know a lot of people hate Mondays, but me. No, I hate Tuesdays. This is because you're so excited that Mondays over and then Tuesday come up and says I'm still here and then slaps you across the face for being so stupid and forgetting about him.

I woke up and got in the rhythm of my regular routine.

Shower. Get dressed. Fix hair. Eat breakfast. Brush teeth. Pack bag (books, keys, phone, wallet, check!). Say goodbye to Kit. Be late. Run to ferry. Almost miss ferry. Get on ferry gasping for air as Mr. Blue laughs at you. Same old, same old.

As I went to go sit in my regular spot with Hi and Shelton I noticed there was someone else with us. And that was a someone else I wasn't particularly fond to see. I sat down in my seat as my thought about Ben had swirled around in my head.

_Should I talk to him? _

_NO, don't be creepy. He probably doesn't want to talk to you._

_But doesn't he like me?_

_Feelings change you know, he won't like you forever._

_They do?_

_Don't be so naive. I mean sure he's perfect but you can't let him know you like him. Also, Kit isn't too pleased with him. You don't want to be caught dating a criminal. Then you would permanently be restrained. Who cares if you both like each other._

_You are just friends._

_YOU._

_MUST._

_NOT._

_DATE._

_HIM._

I was snapped out of my thought as I heard a small chuckle. I look up to see Hi, Shelton and Ben all staring at me with amused looked smeared across their faces.

"What?" I said defensively.

"Oh nothing. It's just that we've asked you the same question about 10 times and you've been zoned out for about the past 5 minutes. Daydreaming about someone. Care to tell us who?" Hi retorted with an ever growing smirk plastered across his face.

Shelton and Ben just stared at me as I gave him the worst stink eye that I could. I could tell it wasn't affecting him so I tried to block him out of my sight. Thankfully Ben had saved me by talking. This was quite shocking.

"I miss one day on the ferry." He said exasperated.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked as I cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." He sighed and smirked.

I was nice having Ben back. He didn't go to the same school but was still able to take the ferry with us. Maybe this wouldn't be as awkward as I thought.

The rest of the ferry ride was accompanied by laughs between friends. And as I walked up the steps to Bolton prep, I realized how terrible this school year would be without Ben. And this feeling only got worse as the day went on. No one to tease at lunch. Although Hi still manages to survive.

When the end of the day arrived, I was happy. Why you may ask?

Because I got one more ferry ride with Benjamin Blue.

* * *

The ride was okay. Ben was quiet again. I guess I should have expected that though. Now the ride was filled with Hi and Shelton bickering, occasionally accompanied by one of my ingenious comments.

As I went to get off the ferry I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Ben Blue staring at me intently and with so much concentration it could probably kill someone. All he said was 4 simple words.

"We need to talk."

"Later." I say as I walk away. I was so caught up in my thoughts that when I got home I didn't realize a familiar black car was in my driveway.

I stopped dead in my tracks preparing for what was to come once I entered the house.


	3. Stupid Conscience

**Disclaimer: **If only art thou owned Virals. Then said art thou would be happy. Whatever.

**Sorry for the long gap between chapter 1 and 2. At first chapter 1 was too short and I wanted to make chapter 2 longer but I lacked gusto. So here we go with chapter 3 anyways.**

* * *

The last hour was spent masquerading around in frilly dresses for the cotillion brunch Saturday. If you can guess, the black car belonged to the one and only Whitney Dubois. As you may recall I'm forced by her to participate in the dreadful activity they refer to as Cotillion.

It was a blur of pinks, purples, blues and greens. I eventually ended up in a simple green lace knee length dress. Whitney stated that I looked positively to die for in the dress. I have to admit. I looked pretty good. Although I would never tell Whitney that. After she was done playing Barbie she went down stairs to make dinner.

One of the only good things about Whitney is she **knows** how to cook.

I mean seriously, she is amazing. Again something I would never admit to her but seriously, eating her food is like eating heaven. We were sitting around the table eating mashed potatoes, sweet peas, biscuits with honey and pan-fried chicken. Once I had finished "inhaling" my dinner, Whitney brought out dessert. We had a peach cobbler that seemed to sing in your mouth and make your taste buds dance.

Yeah her food is really that good.

I fell asleep after devouring what I could.

* * *

_Wednesday 7:30 pm_

After a long day at school and having to eat food that I'm not quite sure was edible; courtesy of Kit, I really just wanted to finish my homework and go to bed. But Mr. Blue had other plans. And by Mr. Blue, I mean Ben.

I sat down at my desk finishing my Biology homework when my computer sounded a familiar beep meaning I had gotten an fb message.

**Ben Blue: **_**can you talk now?**_

**Tory Brennan: **_**yeah why?**_

**Ben Blue:**_** because this is long overdue**_

I paused. Did he really mean what he said when he said we need to talk?

_Maybe he'll finally talk about what happened. _

_OR NOT_

_Geez Tory, you are soooo delusional._

_What if he wants to talk about... us? I mean I might like him but I'm not sure. Right?_

_He doesn't like you so you should just get over yourself._

_But I mean he was kind of flirting with me on the ferry today._

_It's just because he is a nice person._

_He does not like you Tory. You need to get over yourself._

_You may think I'm mean now but trust me, one day you'll thank me for this. You need to snap out of this, whatever it is because you're only going to hurt yourself. The pack might fall apart if you tell him you like him. He may have confessed his feelings but he could still reject you. I know I'm just your conscience, but I'm here to help you._

Once again I was greeted by the beeping of my computer.

**Ben Blue: **_**tory? You still there?**_

**Tory Brennan: **_**yeah sorry but I actually have to go so do you mind if we continue this conversation later? **_

I closed my computer as soon as I hit send. I put it in my desk as I ignored the numerous beeps coming from it. Ben really wanted to talk but what did he want to talk about.

I collapsed on my bed with a sigh as my thoughts continued swirling around in my head. Soon after my thoughts were interrupted by a small cough coming from my doorway. I turned my head to see it was Kit with a distinct look of concern and uncertainty across his face.

"May I come in?" he said timidly.

"Of course" I replied trying to muster up my best smile.

He sat down on my bed as I got up to make room for him.

"So" he said softly.

"What?" I replied, truly perplexed by what he seemed too nervous to ask.

"Well. It's bring your kid to work day on Friday and I wanted to know if you'd like to come. I mean I know I haven't known you for that long but you still are my daughter. Even if you don't feel like it I do. I worry about you even if I haven't been there for you all the time. Also, I know this is something you may have wanted to do with your mother. But you're great and I want you to come. And now I'm rambling which I said I wouldn't do but to make it more appealing Hi and Shelton will be there and I...I.. um." He rambled on quite quickly. Almost so I couldn't understand what he was saying. It was weird. He was being oddly sentimental.

By the time he started stuttering I felt bad so I cut him off by saying "Anytime, dad."

And with that one word his face seemed to brighten up. He looked so happy I couldn't help but try to stifle a laugh. Once he noticed me doing that he immediately put his 'strict father' face back on and gave me a quick smile before leaving my room once again.

After finishing my homework and trying my best to avoid Facebook I fell asleep thinking about Friday. One of the only days I could spend at LIRI and not be harassed by the security guards. Good times.

* * *

_Thursday 3:27 pm_

After a long day at school I was excited to go home and prepare for tomorrow at LIRI. I was getting off the ferry when I was stopped.

It was none other than Ben Blue. His face looked like stone and he wasn't just brooding, he seemed... angry?

All he said was, "We need to talk, NOW!"

* * *

**Sorry for all the stuff about food. I had just gotten my fillings redone and couldn't eat for the next couple of hours and I was starving. Also sorry if Kit was a little too sentimental but I thought he could be a little sappy. Maybe just once. Thanks again and I will try to update soon.**


End file.
